legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cairo Condrurum
Cutscene= Indy and Marion meet with Indy's old friend and his family. Indy and Marion go out to buy stuff from Cairo. Then Marion meets a monkey that goes along with them. You start out in a market area. Find a banana stack and throw it to the monkey. He will toss a wrench. Fix the generator for the lift. Then go outside of the market area. You will be in the main part of the city. There will be some bandits. Avoid them and find another banana stack and give it to the monkey. He will give a shovel. Dig up the materials hiding under the giant sandpit. Bring the box of materials to the giant door and build it. Then use Indy and go to the other market area and whip a box of materials which is on a platform. Then place it at the giant door, and build it. Use Marion and go to the other market area and jump on a platform. Get the box of materials. Build it and then pull the lever. The door will open. Then a group of Nazis will come from nowhere and start to fight you. Get one of their caps and use the military access and a Nazi will open the other door for you. When you are in the other area there are tons of Nazis and Nazis riding camels. Avoid them and get a horse. Use the horse to launch you on top of a house. You will see a Puller. Bring it towards the carriage and put it on the front and then pull it. You will be in a different area and a bunch of bandits will come after you. Kill them and get one of their swords. Throw it at the sword rope and it will trigger stairs to pop up to an area. Go to the area and get a bazooka. Then explode a silver box to reveal ladder pieces. Build these and go up it. Then you will be on the rooftops of Cairo. Go on top of a green salon and push a box down. Build it to make a bridge piece. Then go down the chute. You will be back to the bottom again. Cutscene= Indy and Sallah meet again and then Marion gets kidnapped by Toht. Then a Bandit Swordsman appears with some fellow bandits. The Swordsman is on top of the roof bouncer. He has 5 hearts. There are no things to throw but there are bandits and Nazis. Get a Nazi Cap and go to the Military Access station. He will open a garage and there are some horses and a broken-down truck. Get a horse and jump up to the Swordsman. Punch him and he will jump to another bouncer. Use Sallah to dig up a chest of wrenches. Go to the garage and fix the truck, use the truck to get on a vehicle pad. When you do that a crate will fall on top of the swordsman. Making him lose 2 hearts. He is on the ground now. Punch him but he will block it with his sword. Kill a Nazi and use the Military Access and in that room, there is a box of bazookas. Get one and start to shoot at him. In 2 blows he will die. Cutscene= The Swordsman falls down and Indy whips him and hangs him on a platform. Then Indy sees a pair of bandits taking Marion and putting her in a truck. Indy shoots the truck and he gets sad because Marion died ALERT DONT READ THE CAPS PART IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED ABOUT THE REST MARION IS ACTUALLY NOT IN IT BUT IN ANOTHER. Indiana Jones Category:Levels